veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart
Sweetpea Beauty is the VeggieTales episode, released on July 31st 2010. Plot The countertop opens with Larry, trying on the hats. Petunia & Annie come in. They have a message from Lauren Thomas of Garden Grove Caulifornia. Bob tells you a story about Snoodlerella, a sequel to A Snoodle's Tale, except a girl version. She lived with her cruel step-mother, and two sisters thought that she is ugly and messy. Snoodlrella has to be pretty. Then, she lies in bed and starts crying until Berry and the ducks come in to make her be pretty. Then, she goes back to her real-self until the king asked her to dance. This is a silly song called, Pants. Larry, Jimmy, Jerry, and Pa Grape do a Veggie Shopping Network commercial for pants. Jimmy and Jerry put on pants using stilts. Pa Grape is in charge of selling the pants. Unbrilliant shoots the acorn in his body. Mirror cracks his glass and he falls and shatters. Prince Larry and Sweetpea are married. Back on the countertop, Larry, Petunia & Annie wrap up that it was a nice story. Snoodlerella learned that she wants to be pretty. Main Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Petunia Rhubarb *Mirror *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Lunt *Phillipe Pea *Unbrilliant *The French Peas *Jean Claude Pea *Christophe Pea Supporting Characters *Bob the Tomato *Snoodlerella *Snoodlerella's Stepsnoodle *Snoodlerella's Stepsisters *King Snoodle *Annie *Qwerty Minor Characters *Scallion 1 *Scallion 2 *Scallion 3 *Jerry Gourd *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus Cameo Characters *Oscar *Steven *Mary *Mary with Rainbow Dress *Unnamed Villager Woman *Villager Woman with Tan Dress Brown Hair *Mary with Blue Dress *Unnamed Village Man *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Crazed Jopponian *Unnamed Greece Newspaper Boy *Unnamed Greece Customer Girl *Unnamed Carrot Shepard *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope *Unnamed Fly Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Carrot Men Trivia *'''Moral: '''Don't judge a book by its cover. *This episode, along with Meaningful Life, is known for having the poor animation. *This is the first episode where Annie and Petunia Rhubarb appear on the countertop. *This is the first episode Bob the Tomato not appear on the Countertop *This is the second episode where Petunia Rhubarb is a princess. *Snoodlerella is based off of Cinderella, a famous fairy tale. *In ''"Sweetpea Beauty," ''there are a lot of parodies of princess stories, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, The Princess and the Pea. There are also parodies of Goldilocks and the Three bears. *Right when Queen Blueberry says she doesn't deserve the crown when the Mirror has it, the crown appears on her head. *When Sweetpea was quoting Proverbs 31:30, she quoted the New Living Translation of that verse *Sometimes Queen blueberry speaks, but her mouth doesn't move. *In the scene when Queen Blueberry tries on the giant crown, in one of the shots the mirror (before it comes to life) is a few feet from her, but then appears right next to her a frame later. *In several frames, Queen Blueberry had pimples and buck teeth, but after the camera goes to the Mirror and back to the queen. She then has no pimples. *The Choir is Lee Eric Fesko, Kurt Heinecke, Laura Neutzling, and Brian K. Roberts Category:Episodes Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Happy Together